


Harnesses and Thigh Highs

by youreyestheyglow



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, I guess this is an au?, PWP, there's certainly nowhere they could do this in the canon universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreyestheyglow/pseuds/youreyestheyglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RyuMako PWP, bondage and a riding crop, Ryuko's got a masochistic kink and Mako's willing to help her with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harnesses and Thigh Highs

The riding crop slaps your skin, leaving a red mark across your stomach.

You gasp at the sharp pain, which quickly fades to a dull ache that renews itself with each heaving breath that stretches your skin.

Mako’s fingers tiptoe over your belly, dancing in little patterns as she hums to herself, pausing over your ribs before disappearing and being replaced by the stinging smack of the riding crop.

You can’t withhold the whine that works its way out of your throat and past your tightly shut lips.

You tense as the crop comes down again, but it lands softly, dragging down your stomach and down over the inside of your thighs.

Your legs tremble, but buckled as they are into the harness that keeps them spread, you can’t move them.

Mako stands between your legs, and while she examines what she has to work with, you examine her, the pale pink thigh-highs that end just inches below the tops of her thighs, the leather jacket that ends at her waist, and the uninterrupted expanse of smooth skin from her thighs to her throat.

She brushes the riding crop over your vagina and clitoris.

Your stomach tenses and you sigh.

She whacks you with it.

You squeeze your eyes shut, squeezing out a tear that runs down the side of your face.

Mako trails the crop down the inside of your leg to your foot, straining against the straps, and slaps your thigh.

“Ah –”

You clench your mouth shut against the rest of the sound.

Her lips appear on your face, next to your eye, kissing the wet trail left by your tears, soft and warm and gentle in direct opposition to the sudden pain of the riding crop across the top of your breast.

You hiss.

She trails it over your nipple, and then replaces it with her mouth, running her tongue over the sensitive skin, allowing you to arch into her mouth.

Your breath picks up as the crop trails down your stomach, awakening the stings of previous slaps and leaving goosebumps where it passes, trailing down past your waist and hips to pause on your clitoris.

Her mouth disappears.

You open your eyes just in time to see her lift the crop and bring it down on your clit in a burst of sharp pain that draws a scream out of you.

Mako presses her mouth to the inside of your thigh, but it’s not soft and comforting this time – it’s all sharp teeth, biting you, pulling tears from your eyes. And then her tongue traces upwards and dips into your vagina and out over your clit, and you feel yourself contracting, trying to draw her tongue in even after it leaves your skin.

She sighs, a gust of warm breath against your skin that sends chills up your spine.

The crop lands on your stomach again, and then on your thighs, and then your breasts, and back to your thighs, and your clit, and your arms tied above your head, and your breasts, striking you relentlessly in a slew of slaps that leave you short of breath, sobbing, and aching for her fingers.

She strokes your face with the riding crop and smiles beatifically at you. “Ryuko-chan, you’ve been a naughty girl, haven’t you?”

You nod frantically, feeling the crop scrape across your cheek with every movement.

She slaps your stomach again before straddling your face. “Then be a good girl and make up for it, please.”

You poke your tongue out of your mouth and taste her, sliding down the pert bud of her clit into her vagina, back up again and back down inside her, pressing your tongue against her walls, the sound of her moan muffled by her thighs next to your ears.

Her hand tangles in your hair.

You suck on her clit.

She rolls her hips.

You push your tongue inside her again, feeling her contract around you, feeling her weight shift as she leans forward.

You suck on her and flick your tongue back and forth over her clit, adjusting to the movements of her hips and upper body and legs, your own neglected clit aching for her touch, listening to her moan and gasp when you hit a sensitive spot.

She leans back, the crop sliding along your ribs as she changes the placement of her hands, making you shiver and lose focus for a moment.

Your tongue goes still.

The crop smacks against your inner thigh. “Ryuko-chan!” Mako screams. “Don’t you dare pause!”

You wince and redouble your efforts, sliding your tongue inside her, flicking your tongue over her clit, until you feel her thighs tense up around you and her grip tightens in your hair.

You press your tongue flat against her clit and slide it down until you’re inside her again.

She contracts around you, shaking and coming with a scream.

She stays there for a moment, shuddering with aftershocks, and you lick her clean.

When she slides off your face, she looks calm and relaxed, and when she trails the crop over your inner thighs and smacks just next to your vagina, she does it with a loving smile.

And then she kneels between your legs, and her hands are free, she can make use of her fingers, and she does, her fingers and tongue sweeping over you and filling you and rubbing you until you’re straining at the ropes that hold you down, feeling them dig into your legs and rub abrasively at your wrists, back arched, nipples aching as they press against the cold air. Her mouth disappears, leaving only her fingers, and then reappears on your nipple, sucking on it so hard it hurts, drawing further tears from your eyes.

She moves her mouth back down to your clit just in time for you to come with a scream.

She kisses her way up your body, running her hands gently over your abused thighs and stomach, before untying the ropes that hold your legs out, helping you ease them down, and untying your arms. She kisses your face and then your lips, soft and gentle and warm, and slides into bed with you, pulling you into her arms and burying your face in her chest.

She strokes your hair, murmuring quiet, soothing words.

You sniffle, breathing in her scent, and relax into her arms.

“Ryuko-chan, I love you,” she says in her pretty voice.

You wrap an arm around her neck and close your eyes, settling into the soft curves of her body as a balm for the harsh marks created by the riding crop.

She nuzzles into your hair.

You drift off into sleep with her hand trailing down your back.


End file.
